guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Answer
Answer is a character in the ''Guilty Gear'' series who was first introduced in Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-, later making his first playable appearance in Guilty Gear Xrd REV 2. ''He is described as "The Business Ninja" , "Chief of Staff." and even as the "Human Database". He acts as Chipp Zanuff's Chief of Staff and personal assistant. Character Design In ''Guilty Gear Xrd REV 2, Answer's design is quite different from how it used to be. He is depicted as a tall, slender, but still muscular man with messy peach hair tied into a large ponytail. He has blue-green eyes and a curious symbol on his forehead resembling a Bindi; it may also be a cross or most likely a shuriken. He wears a set of glasses with three lenses, the third being in front of the symbol on his forehead. His outfit is designed to look like a "Business Ninja" wearing a black business suit with bronze buttons along the front of the coat and the sleeves. He is a wearing a red shirt underneath, which reaches up his neck to form a lower face mask (his mouth and nose can still clearly be seen underneath). He is also shown to be wearing a red scarf, which may be attached to his shirt/mask or it might be a separate article altogether. He has a white tie, leather finger less gloves, and brown shoes. He is wearing brown business card carriers that are strapped around his shoulders and back. The business cards have Answer's name, picture, and profession on them, which he uses as throwing weapons, similar to kunai or shuriken. He is often seen speaking into a magic headset. Answer's original design was a bit more toned down than his current one. His clothes were pretty much identical save for the lack of business card holders, a scarf, and much larger buttons. His gloves were black instead of brown and much less detailed. His hair was also quite different. In Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'', his hair is shown to be a dirty blonde and much shorter, his ponytail falling town to his shoulders as opposed to puffing out like a fox tail. In ''Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR-, his design was almost completely untouched, but his hair is a faded-out gold and he has the same kind of ponytail as now but much shorter. Personality He is shown to be straightforward and rational, maintaining a strict and consistent work ethic. He is presented as a professional and anxious man when speaking of government affairs, but defaulting to frustration at Chipp's lack of participation in getting the Eastern Kingdom of Chipp recognized as a legitimate nation by other governments. He can also be sardonic and cynical, showing doubt towards Chipp's intuition and in the past, originally criticized Chipp for his bright ideals. However, he appears to be close friends with Chipp, as he often mistakenly refers to him as "Boss" instead of "President." He also expresses a fierce loyalty when Bedman nearly killed Chipp, promising that he would find him and personally take his life if Chipp had died. Story Background Adjutant to self-proclaimed President Chipp Zanuff. He is blessed with a preternatural memory, and can remember any facts after hearing them once. Some refer to him as a "Human Database". When Answer first met Chipp in the slum lands of South Africa, where Chipp was trying to establish his new nation, he was poor and fell into a crowd with the local criminals and gangsters. He found Chipp's incessant preaching irritating and challenged him to a duel --- which he lost spectacularly. Following the one-sided match, Answer eventually fell under the sway of Chipp's charisma. He has since put his memory to good use in Chipp's service, and has sworn to put Chipp in office. Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' He is seen once in the episode mode of Chipp Zanuff, where he tries to get Chipp to stay and do work to get the country recognized. Answer makes another appearance when Chipp contacts him and asks to look for any available information on Bedman during his encounter with the hitman. ''Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR-'' He is seen on a magic headset apologizing in advance to an unknown party about an anticipated intervention from Chipp. He eventually comes to the Japanese colony and fights alongside Baiken and May to repel Plalanx Nine. ''Guilty Gear Xrd REV 2 In his episode mode before the great battle, Answer dealt with the continuous calls while gathering information about the "Universal Will" and the piecing up the theories about the Conclave's involvement to a far greater plot. He arrives to the Colony as a diplomat, though he had a hard time reasoning with Baiken. He shows her some of the paper reports and the colony being likely the battlefield. Musical Themes Enough is Enough - Guilty Gear Xrd REV 2 Character Quotes See: [[Answer/Quotes|'Answer Quotes']] References and Allusions His name could be an allusion to Northern Irish hard rock and blues-rock band The Answer. His theme name is most likely an allusion to American hair metal band Enuff Z'nuff, the band that provides Chipp with his last name. One of Answer's Overdrives, Deadstock Ninpou: Baramaki (Deadstock Ninja Art: Brah Strewer) is a reference to the Vedic Sanskrit term, "Brahman", which is known as the ultimate reality in the universe via the highest possible principle in religion, and also means the highest ranking priest of Hindu priesthood. The name of the Overdrive uses a portion of the Japanese name of brahman, which is "baramon" (lit. "wet nurse gauze gate"). Trivia *He was the first character to be revealed for Guilty Gear Xrd REV 2. ** He was revealed alongside the highly anticipated veteran fighter, Baiken. *Answer's brand of ninjutsu was actually taught to him by Chipp, who stated that he does not use this particular style often. The one move he shares with Chipp is his Resshou. **In regards to his ninjutsu, all of Answer's special moves are homophone/pun-based names of common ninja themes rendered with different kanji in Japanese (e.g. "Makibishi" literally meaning Strewing Fire Paper instead of "Caltrops", "Musasabi" meaning Martial Body Chain Fire instead of "Flying Squirrel", etc.). The one exception to this is his "Utsusemi" attack, which means "Empty Cicada". **His iconic Intel Ninpou: Ringi no Sho (Intel Ninja Art: Writings of Bright Arts) is a pun off of the term "ringisho", a Japanese term for a circulated draft plan (AKA a draught). Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Guilty Gear Xrd Characters Category:Heroes